CORE D: HIGH RESOLUTION IMAGING CORE PROJECT SUMMARY This Core integrates and enhances the capabilities of two existing Cores at KUMC: the Electron Microscope Research Laboratory (EMRL) and the Confocal Imaging Facility (CIF), both of which have assisted KUMC investigators for many years. The High Resolution Imaging Core provides cost-effective and time-saving services for the preparation and viewing of samples by confocal and scanning and transmission electron microscopy. Most of the members of this COBRE have steady needs for high resolution microscopy, and this Core has kept pace with advances in technology and equipment. A new super resolution microscope (requested in a separate and pending S10 application to NIGMS) will be housed in space assigned to this COBRE-supported Core and staffed by Core personnel.